Gebruiker:Speedlion
Nou eh... laat ik beginnen met mijzelf. LOL. Ik ben Leendert van der Plas (noem me hier maar Speedlion), woon ik Katwijk aan Zee en ben 16 jaar oud (4 Augustus 2010). Ik heb onnoemelijk veel hobbies, zoals schrijven (heb een zelfverzonnen Sonic-verhaal van meer dan 100 pagina's), lezen, de Griekse taal en nog heel veel meer. Ik heb ADHD, autisme en tanderosie, dingen die mijn leven wat minder maken. Maar dat maakt me weinig uit. Ik ben niet echt iemand die wil opvallen. Op school ben ik dan ook iemand die niet veel praat. (Argh... het is vakantie. Ik moet nu niet gaan beginnen over school). Ik ben een Christen en daar ben ik trots op. Ik luister daarom ook alleen maar christelijke muziek. En nu moet je me niet verkeerd verstaan. Denk nu niet dat ik alleen psalmen en gezangen op m'n MP4 heb staan. Ik luister voornamelijk christelijke rock, metal en hiphop. Een vraagje die bij jullie misschien opkomt... hoe ben jij met Sonic in contact gekomen? Ik wist in een ver hoekje van mijn geheugen dat hij bestond, maar kwam pas echt met hem in contact door het spel Mario en Sonic op de Olympische Spelen. Meteen vond Tails helemaal geweldig. Aangezien wij een besturingssysteem hebben dat maar weinig spellen kan hebben, richtte ik me al snel op de stripboeken van Archie... die ik nu allemaal heb gedownload... Door de strips ben ik nog dichterbij gekomen. Ik vindt ze helemaal geweldig. En ik weet heel veel van de stripboeken. En de games... die boeien me niet echt. Ik heb alle strips van #1 tot #212, alles van Sonic Universe, Knuckles the Echidna en de meeste Super Specials en Specials op mijn computer staan. En nu heb ik een geweldig snufje op mijn computer dat een schermafbeelding maakt. En de afmetingen kan je zelf aanpassen, zodat je heel makkelijk in de strips kan knippen en leuke afbeeldingen kan maken die niet op het internet zijn te vinden. Ik ben me steeds meer gaan verdiepen in de strips en ben benieuwd wat nummer #216 zal worden. Mijn top 20 Sonic karakters kun je hieronder zien: #Miles "Tails" Prower #Espio the Chameleon #Bean the Dynamite #Miles Prower (Anti-Tails) #Sonic the Hedgehog #Ray the Flying Squirrel #Rob O' the Hedge #Charmy Bee #Amy Rose #Cream the Rabbit (Ja... die is gepland voor Sonic Universe #21) #Mighty the Armadillo #Nack the Weasel #Li Moon #Shadow the Hedgehog #Silver the Hedgehog #Wombat Stu #Geoffrey St. John #NICOLE #Mina Mongoose #Cosmo the Plant Wat weet ik van de verschillende Sonicverses: Archie Comics: Vraag maar en je hebt grote kans dat ik het kan beantwoorden. Games: Nah... boeit me niet Sonic X: Ze moeten echt een seizoen 4 gaan maken Sonic Underground: Nooit gezien en ben ook niet van plan om te gaan kijken Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog: Twee keer gezien en toen was ik het zat. Anime: Sinds kort weet ik ervan, maar nog nooit gezien Fleetway Comics: Nooit gelezen en nooit van plan te lezen. Sonic SatAM: Misschien... Heb er eens over gehoord en ik denk dat het wel leuk is. Bijdragen Wat ben ik van plan om hier te doen? Het volgende wat ik ga zeggen kan later niet uitkomen, maar ik hoop dat ik het wel doe. Ik plan namelijk om deze wikia eens op te pimpen met informatie over de Archie Comics, beginnend met de meeste personages. Dit doe ik in een volgorde van mijn persoonlijke best tot slecht. Vervolgens zie ik wel. Voorlopig zal ik het moeilijk hebben om deze belofte te volbrengen. Ik kreeg deze dag (5 augustus 2010) een vraag van Silver the Hedgehogfan of ik voor hem een verhaal zou willen schrijven. Op mijn overlegpagina heeft hij een hele lijst met karakters neergezet die hij erin wil. En nu wil ik het best doen... geen probleem... maar ik moet even een goed plot hebben... Als iemand ideeën heeft zijn ze van harte welkom. Als ik er aan begin zet ik ze in blogs én op Silver the Hedgehogfan's overlegpagina. Yow... eindelijk... na wat samenvatten heb ik eindelijk Tails Archie geschiedenis kunnen maken... Pfoe... Nog even neerzetten op deze wikia en dan heeft Tails ook een langere pagina. Dat wordt een grote klus om de spelling na te checken, Massagraf. LOL. Next is: Espio. Yay. Maar dat doe ik vanavond... Oké... ik heb de grove lijnen van het verhaal een beetje uitgedacht. 'k Weet niet hoe het gaat worden. Om een niet al te grote gebruikerspagina te krijgen zet ik informatie over mijn verhaal in blogs. Nog een laatste mededeling over het onderwerp "mijn verhalen". Ik denk dat ik van plan ben om behalve het nieuwe verhaal ook mijn bestaande verhaal erop te zetten. Dit verhaal zet ik in een blog en dus niet in verschillende blogs (per hoofdstuk). Zelfde geld voor het gevraagde verhaal. Tijd om Espio te gaan bewerken... Speedlion aug 5, 2010 17:37 (UTC) Da 's Espio... Dat duurde best wel lang... en die hoofdpijn maakt het er niet prettiger op... volgende die ik ga bewerken: Bean the Dynamite. En dat is waarschijnlijk pas vandaag of morgen... Oké... in plaats van vandaag of morgen aan Bean the Dynamite te werken, heb ik het vanavond al gedaan. Twee nieuwe fotootjes erbij... Een topartikel. Volgende artikel dat ik ga verbeteren is die van Miles Prower (Anti-Tails) Speedlion aug 5, 2010 22:04 (UTC) Tijd om Miles Prower op te knappen. 'k Vindt het leuk hierzo... vooral om de resultaten te zien... Okay, let's do it to it. Speedlion aug 6, 2010 09:26 (UTC) Bovenstaande belofte is gedaan. En als je dit toch leest, kun je meteen even kijken naar mijn vraag op Blazes overleg pagina. Speedlion aug 6, 2010 10:59 (UTC) Zo... ik heb een tijdje niks gedaan, maar ik moet het toch maar doen... Sonic the Hedgehog... Bovendien ben ik nu belast met de taak om het artikel van de week twee weken lang te verversen (kijken of me dat gaat lukken), dus als er heel toevallig iemand dit leest in deze twee weken... geef suggesties (ik moest het gewoon vragen). Verder heb ik nieuws over mijn verhaal... ik ben onlangs een nieuw, ander verhaal gestart... Er zal dus wat vertraging zijn, maar aan het eind van deze week moet het eerste hoofdstuk klaar zijn, zowaar ik Leendert heet. Speedlion aug 12, 2010 17:39 (UTC) Heb net besloten om mijn oude verhaal weg te halen van deze site... je leest het maar op fanfiction.net... ik zet een tweede nieuw verhaal erop... (oké, that's it... Ik ga nu echt verder met Sonics pagina :P) Speedlion aug 12, 2010 17:42 (UTC) Slecht nieuws voor degenen die het juist zo leuk vonden worden met mij op deze wiki... op FanFiction.Net heb ik het ontieglijk druk met een Engels verhaal die ik niet alleen schrijf, maar met een van de beste Engelse schrijvers op die site: StarVix. Je hebt waarschijnlijk verwonderlijk opgekeken (voor degenen die dit lezen en mijn nieuws volgen in ieder geval) dat Sonic niet is geüpdate, zoals ik beloofd heb... het spijt me verschrikkelijk, maar het werd te druk... berichten op deze wiki zal ik natuurlijk met gemak kunnen beantwoorden, maar mijn verhaal posten en wiki's bewerken zal een tijdje niet gebeuren... het spijt zo voor iedereen hier... ik dacht ook dat het langer zou duren, maar ik beloof... ooit kom ik terug. Speedlion sep 4, 2010 07:40 (UTC) Okay... ik moest dit even vertellen... Rond eind februari, begin maart zal ik deze site updaten met aardig uitgebreide samenvattingen van tenminste 118 karakters, misschien iets meer... reden is dat ik een site moet maken voor Informatica op school... Ik en een andere gast hebben ervoor gekozen om Sonic the Hedgehog Comics te doen... vandaar dat ik de samenvattingen maak... dus... zoals al eerder gezegd, eind februari, begin maart kun je heel wat updates van me verwachten... Speedlion dec 23, 2010 19:16 (UTC) Andere mededelingen Morgen, of eigenlijk vandaag, aangezien het 00:39, is mijn zus jarig, dus zal ik vandaag niet kunnen helpen. Speedlion aug 6, 2010 22:41 (UTC) Doordenkers Het schijnt dat Bean, Bark, Fiona en Rouge hebben meegedaan aan illegale vechtkampioenschappen... Als je op de afbeelding kijkt waar je ze alle vier ziet vechten, staan ze in een groot stadion. Zoiets valt toch op als het illegaal is? Is Dr. Eggman een Overlander of een mens? En Dr. Robotnik? Als ik het goed heb ontmoetten de Chaotix de Mysterious Cat Country voor de eerst keer, omdat Angel Island daar in de zee neerstortte... Echter, als je naar de kaart van Mobius kijkt zie je dat Angel Island in zijn rotatie rond Mobius niet dichtbij de Mysterious Cat Country komt. Sonic eet tientallen chili-dogs... chili-dogs zijn vlees... waar halen ze dat vlees vandaan? Mobiaanse varkens afslachten, zoals Hamlin... enge gedachte. {Weet je er nog een paar, zet ze dan op mijn overlegpagina... antwoorden zijn daar ook gewenst} Vragen... Speed.lion@hotmail.com (En nee... dat e-mail adres is niet voor wannabe-girlfriends. Heb er geen behoefte aan)